<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>40s!Bucky Barnes ~ One Shots by Meracles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064873">40s!Bucky Barnes ~ One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles'>Meracles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40s!Bucky, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fingering, Semi Public Sex, female orgasm, meet the parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes one shots set in the 1940's. What is there more to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood on the doorstep to your house, fussing over your dress and smoothing it out, before reaching out and fiddling with Bucky’s tie. He gave a playful sigh and a roll of his eyes, hands lightly gripping at your hips in a pinch to distract you.</p><p>“Doll, c’mon, you’re fussin’ over nothin’.” He smirked down at you, causing you to tilt your head to see his face, palms flattening on his jacket lapels as you push him back gently.</p><p>“You don’t know my folks.”</p><p>“No but I sure as hell know you,” He came back into your space, the smile creeping back as he tucks your chin. “Very well.”</p><p>You knew he was teasing to get the blush out of you, and you were about to retort but the front door opened. Bucky spun you round, hand modestly on your waist and flashing your mother a wide grin as you were ushered inside.</p><p>You and Bucky had been dating for a few weeks now, and your parents had pushed to meet James Barnes; of course they decided the perfect example being a family dinner with your other brothers and sisters.</p><p>Ever since he picked you up at the dance hall your family has been dying to meet him. He was always so courteous and polite when he called on you, calling your mother ‘ma’am’ and your father ‘sir’. Like it came so naturally to be charming.</p><p>What they didn’t see was the amount of times he’d take you to the pictures and you’d end up in the alley making out like you were married, hands fumbling under your clothing to coax moans out of you no man had managed to (albeit not many men got to try).</p><p>The man had no shame.</p><p>It excited you. Bucky excited you. The fact he’d dare to push the social boundaries of what was acceptable for a man and woman to do before marriage. You’re sure not a lot of couples knew how one another tasted before vows were exchanged. But those times when Bucky took you for ice cream at the local parlour he indulged in something a little sweeter, so he says, as his head disappeared under skirts in the bathroom, causing you to bite your lip so hard your mother gave concern it was swollen when you came home.</p><p>But that was when it was just the two of you. Now he’s being daring in your home, in front of your parents, your siblings busying themselves getting the table ready. Nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe speaking to your mother about how much the fruit pie she cooked smelled wonderful, his hand leisurely on your ass and giving it a soft squeeze just to try and make you squeak.</p><p>At the dinner table it got even worse. Speaking to your father about the grocery store he managed, one hand stabbing up potatoes with his fork; the other making its journey up your calf to grip softly at the back of your knee. Index finger drawing soft circles against soft skin as you’re trying to keep yourself from getting flustered as you attempt to listen to you mother talk about next door’s new cat.</p><p>Then fingers are trailing up, further up ,as he turned to your brother and spoke about enlisting in the army. You give a little squirm in your seat and push your thighs together. You clock the faint smirk that dances across his lips as he laughs politely at one of your father’s terrible jokes. But his hand is stronger than your grip and it still makes it way to your panties, cupping you lightly. You choke on your food to cover the moan stuck in your throat as you take a drink, quickly shifting from the table and excusing yourself for the bathroom. Your parents looking on in confusion as you make your way upstairs, splashing cold water on your face to calm down.</p><p>You open your eyes to look in the mirror and you’re startled that Bucky is standing behind you. Before you protest, he gives a silent laugh, closing the gap between you and playfully kissing your lips as his arms fold you into him. You can’t help the grin spreading on your own lips as you wrap your arms round his neck.</p><p>“Bucky, wait, my folks- “</p><p>“Are very concerned about you,” he mutters, head delving to place soft kisses against your neck, lifting you up to sit on the sink top as you still give small protests. “and I told them I’ll make sure you’re okay, doll. So, I gotta make you okay.”</p><p>And his hand is back up your skirt, making you gasp and buck your hips to his touch. Hand twisting round his wrist and urging him closer. He slips his slender fingers under your panties and a soft groan as he looks in your eyes, his own lust blown as his free hand cups your jaw in place to look at him.</p><p>“You know what you do to me doll when you’re dressed up so pretty. A guy goes crazy.” His fingers begin their movements over your folds and his thumb pressing expertly over your nub. You stifle your moan as your eyes flutter closed.</p><p>“Yes-“ you manage to breath out before his lips are back on yours, watching your reactions as his fingers slip into your entrance, pumping softly just how you like, twisting in those places that make you crazy and hazy in your head. Careful not to go too deep.</p><p>“I can’t keep my hands off you doll, you know that? I gotta touch you, kiss you, make you feel real good.” He whispers as he continues his motions, feeling you begin to clench round his digits so deliciously he can’t help but give a little growl as he nuzzles into your pin-curls and mutters in your ear.</p><p>“I’m gonna ask your dad permission baby, I’m gonna make you mine and then I’m gonna give you what I always promise. I want it all with you doll. You want that? You want all of me dontcha doll?”</p><p>And it’s like the promises leaving his lips are the magic words, because you’re gripping him closer, body tensing as your hips slip forward and your release hits, teeth biting into the shoulder pad of his jacket to keep from screaming as he continues his onslaught through your climax. He coaxes you down softly, withdrawing his fingers and with that smirk that makes you weak, he sucks his fingers clean, giving you a wink.</p><p>“Better get back downstairs dollface, Your family’s waiting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soap. Rinse. Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for the Drunk In Love Challenge held by @redhead-wine-and-literature-club Prompt: Bathtime.<br/>Bucky comes home from a mission, ready to have a soak with his favourite girl. Bucky Barnes x Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky trudged up the stairs to his apartment, shirt still in tatters, holdall slung over his shoulder, the soft clink of his dog tags with each step he took. He just wanted a bath, wanted to step into his apartment he shared with his girl and forget about the previous days mission. When he found the key buried deep in his pocket, he placed it in the lock; a look of surprise when it opened and she’s stood on the other side like a ray of sunshine. Her gasp makes him remember the shiner he’s sporting on his cheek and he gives his lopsided smile – the one he gives when he’s putting on a brave face.<br/>“Hey doll…s’not that bad, I promise…” he drops the holdall as he steps inside, wincing when she throws herself into his arms and holds him tight, not caring that her cream dress would now be smothered in dried mud from his uniform.<br/>“Darling…I thought…I thought the worst,” she mutters into his ear, pressing a soft kiss behind it. Bucky groaned out a little, trying to ignore the bruised ribs, arm still wrapping round her like she was grounding him to the floor.<br/>“I know doll, m’sorry,” he ran his palm over her back, pulling away a little. “I’m a lil tender right now”<br/>She gave a soft nod as she pulled away, fingers stroking over his dog tags.<br/>“Let’s get you cleaned up.”<br/>* *<br/>The galvanised metal bath held as much hot water as she could manage, glancing over now and again as Bucky stripped carefully, bare naked to her eyes. She loved how unabashed her solider was, but the worry on her face when she noticed the blemishes of purple and yellow of healing bruises smattering his torso – she couldn’t hide it. Bucky smiled softly, trying to reassure her as he climbed into the bath, stretching his legs as much as he could. His breath caught as the water washed over a cut, the heat feeling like a sharp stab just for a moment before working it’s magic to heal. She grabbed the bar of soap, kneeling next to the tub and runs her hand softly over his arm.<br/>“Let me look after you darling.” She soothes, her hand already began to run over his chest, causing Bucky to hum in response, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxes.<br/>“Y’know…that sounds perfect right about now.” His voice is low, tainted with a soft sadness she hadn’t heard before, pulling on her heart strings as she continued to wash him, soaping up his hair with the shampoo she kept for Sunday best, lathering him up and rinsing him down. Watching his expression in case she hurt him. And when she’s done, she presses a kiss to his temple, shifting to stand.<br/>But he took hold of her wrist gently, thumb skimming over her soft skin and glancing up towards her as he lightly tugged.<br/>“C’mere…”<br/>“Bucky,” she smiles, head tilted as she playfully goes to pull away. Bucky only grins wider, tugging her arm a little firmer.<br/>“Doll, get in here…please.”<br/>She can’t help her eyes trailing over the expanse of his chest, down into the water where she spied his cock, hard and in need of release. She chewed on her lip as she began to pull off her own clothes, stripping herself bare for him as he took in her form. She carefully stepped into the bath, cramped space as it was, enjoying how Bucky’s head craned back to look upon her, hands running up the backs of her thighs to her behind.<br/>“God, you are beautiful doll, thinking of you’s what gets a guy through it all yknow.”<br/>She carefully sat herself on his lap, knees pressing into the floor of the tub as she wraps her arms round his neck, pressing a soft kiss as he carefully guides her to grind against his length, slipping between her folds. Bucky dips his head, mouthing over her breast as he pushes his hips up, taking her like he has so many times before, coaxing those moans he was wanting to hear falling from her lips. She rocked on his lap, feeling him push in and out, stroking against her walls as soft gasps fill the air along with the splashing of water; Bucky groaning as he captures her other breast in his mouth, hands splayed over her back to hold her place. Thrusts urgent, chasing a release he so desperately wanted. Urging her clenches and mantra of yeses to fall from her lips.<br/>And suddenly she’s moaning, her grip tightening as she pants out and tenses against his body, her core rippling with her orgasm and spurring his own release. His own groans into her neck letting her know he’s filling her, cock twitching inside her as he tips his head up to look at her, a smile on his lips as he huffs out, palming her hair back from her face.<br/>“Coming home to you doll, it’s the best feeling.” He mutters, softly kissing her as he held her close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>